Forever with you
by Ariada-Shu
Summary: Mientras observaba la luna que adornaba el cielo estrellado , Levi se preguntaba si toda la eternidad estaría solo en aquel lugar tan Triste . Ereri AU
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_ **Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen; le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama . Si fueran míos, Marco no hubiera muerto TwT

* * *

**_Forever with you _**

Muchas veces , cuando la oscuridad reinaba en la noche , mientras sentado admiraba a las estrellas . Levi se preguntaba , si eso era lo que le esperaba para toda la eternidad . Solo y triste en aquella oscura , abandonada y vacía escuela .

El vacío era algo que él conocía muy bien . Toda su vida estuvo solo y aun cuando estaba vivo , nunca nadie lo acompañaba ni quería . El problema no es mi muerte , pensaba , el problema que todavía existo . Existir , que palabra tan extraña para alguien que nadie veía y que atravesaba paredes . Recordar su vida solo hacía que se sintiera más melancolía .

Pero en las noches de luna llena , cuando esta muestra todo su esplendor ; él se da un tiempo a recordar lo que alguna vez fue .

Una vez fue un niño , tenía un corazón abierto a todos . Pero aun así , nadie nunca lo comprendió , por lo que estuvo destinado a una vida de soledad .A medida de que crecía , se dio cuenta que Realmente nunca le importo lo que los demás pensaran de él . Aunque en las noche de tormenta , esas noches que tanto odiaba porque era pequeño y tenía el derecho de temerle a la furia de los cielos ; esas noches , el deseaba tener un amigo con quien charlar y que lo cuidara cuando el cielo se caía .

Cuando comenzó a ir a la escuela . Se dio cuenta de algunas cosas :

1-Que era más inteligente que los demás niños . Ellos tardaban mucho tiempo en comprender algo que a él, le parecía una bobería .

2-Que no podía entablar conversación con casi nadie . Los profesores tenían buenas opiniones de él , era el mejor alumno : muy educado y amable .En cambio , sus compañeros eran un asunto diferente . Ellos Lo aislaban; muy inteligente para estar con ellos , decían . Se dio cuenta de que no valía la pena juntarse con gente de mente tan pequeña .

3-Que lo que hacía y que dejaba de hacer le importaba muy poco a su familia . Nadie nunca fue a sus reuniones escolares , ni a las entregas de notas y cuando llegaba a su casa siempre se encontraba vacía.

Su madre , el único ser en el mundo que quiso , había muerto cuando él tenía apenas 4 años .Su padre se volvió a casar , pero su madrastra no era buena con el . Aparentaba importarle las cosas de él , pero solo cuándo su padre estaba presente . Siempre fue un chico más listo de su edad , así que actos falsos como esos los entendía . Su padre , cuando nació la hija de su nuevo matrimonio , lo dejo de lado .

Nunca tuvo rencor por su hermana , no era su culpa ; ella no era quien estaba cometiendo el error . Finalmente termino por incomunicarse con su "familia" por completo y a esta no le importo nada. Que más daba , no era como si él hubiera esperado algo desde un principio .

Cuando Levi murió , tenía dieciséis años . Ese día se había levantado temprano ( como siempre ) para no cruzarse con nadie , así poder desayunar tranquilo . Mientras se bañaba , sintió que algo no andaba bien , como un mal presentimiento .El mismo que sintió cuando su madre fue a comprarle un regalo y fue atropellada por un bastardo que iba alcoholizado .El moreno No le dio importancia y siguió haciendo sus cosas , para luego irse al colegio .

Luego de las dos primeras clases , en el receso , fue a dormir en el salón H que permanecía cerrado . Pero como el moreno había sustraído la llave . Decidió que ese sería su salón de descanso hasta la próxima hora ; siempre volvía muy tarde a su casa y al despertase temprano , no dormía bien por lo que aprovechaba a descansar ahí.

Llego al salón , saco sus auriculares ( para no escuchar ruidos ) y se durmió recostado entre tres sillas . Minutos antes , en la sala de ciencias , tres alumnos se pusieron a jugar con un experimento que utilizaba el fuego ; no pudieron controlar y en unos segundos el aula ya ardía en llamas . El fuego se extendía rápidamente y sin medirse ; la escuela se puso en alerta y los alumnos ( junto a los directivos y maestros ) salieron rápidamente del colegio. Él fuego era tan fuerte que ni los bomberos pudieron ingresar ni hacer nada . Casi todos se salvaron . Todos menos Levi , que seguía durmiendo cuando el fuego se había propagado por todos lados; porque no escucho nada debido a los auriculares y nadie lo había ido a buscar . Muriendo así rápido y sin dolor , por inhalar el humo que dejaba el fuego . Luego de morir, su cuerpo fue quemado por el fuego.

Hubo muchas noticias e hipótesis sobre lo ocurrido . Los medios como buitres , aprovecharon la tragedia para tener más rating . Y muchos alumnos que en su vida hablaron con él o lo saludaron siquiera , salieron en la tele lamentándose falsamente . Su familia no dio declaración con la prensa . Y los culpables quedaron libres por ser menor de edad .Poco después el caso se dio por olvidado y solo quedo las ruinas de lo que una vez fue una escuela .

Cuando Levi "despertó" , 1 año después de la tragedia , supo que algo no andaba bien . Estaba sentado en una silla con su uniforme normal , pero todo alrededor se veía feo como quemado . Se levantó para observar mejor , todo estaba roto y el marco no tenía puerta . Cuando intento tocar la pared , la atravesó y dio unos pasos hacia atrás asustado. Volvió a intentar y sucedió lo mismo. Sin saber lo que pasaba corrió por los pasillos , estos también estaban descascarados mostrando lo que el fuego era capaz de hacer . Cuando intento salir por la puerta principal que daba a la calle , algo no le dejo pasar como una barrera .

Reviso todos los salones y todos estaban igual . Trato de salir por las ventanas , pero no podía ver que había del otro lado y algo también se lo impedía. El único lugar en el que se podía ver el cielo , era el aula en donde sucedió su muerte , ya que arriba el techo tenía un gran agujero . Allí se quedaba la mayor parte del tiempo observando las nubes o las estrellas y la luna cuando era de noche .

Tardo menos de 1 hora en darse cuenta de todo. Y cuando sucedió asustado grito:

-Soy un maldito fantasma!

Muchas veces se ponía a pensar cosas como :

-Así que esto ocurre cuando uno muerte .Uno se queda como un estúpido fantasma , vagando por una estúpida escuela al estilo de Silent Hill ; Maldición! Por lo menos allí hay monstruos , aquí yo estoy aburrido.

También cosas como :

-Si tan solo tuviera un maldito libro ; Por dios! Llévenme al infierno o a donde sea , pero Sáquenme de este maldito lugar!

Y así seguía maldiciendo a todos las personas y seres que conocía; como si eso pudiera aliviarlo . Solo en este lugar , solo y abandonado, pensaba , realmente odio esto. A veces deseaba haber tenido a alguien , para saber que era extrañado y querido. Se entristecía rápidamente y se recostaba en el suelo viendo las estrellas ; deseando ser una de ellas para ser libre. Lo único que al principio le había emocionado era que podía flotar , pero luego de algunos días ya se aburrió de poder hacerlo .

Todo ocurrió meses después de que Levi despertara . Este estaba mirando las estrellas cuando escucho ruidos de pisadas ; sigilosas pero todavía audibles. Pensó en ignorarlo ya que bien podrían haber sido las ratas que el moreno tanto odiaba y que habitaban el lugar.

Pero las pisadas eran cada vez más audibles y eso definitivamente no eran ratas. Y eso una idea se le ocurrió que podría ser :_ Humanos_ .

-Maldición , humanos -Dijo para sí mismo-Que debería hacer : acercarme para espantarlos o simplemente ignorarlos

Mientras tenía un monologo interno sobre lo que debía o no hacer . Escucho que el que se acercaba estornudaba .Concluyo que era un solo humano y decidió acercarse pero de lejos sin que el otro lo viera para decidir qué hacer.

Atravesó las paredes del aula contigua y se asomó al pasillo . El humano tenía los ojos más hermosos que había visto en vida o en muerte . Su cabello era castaño y estaba vestido con unos Jeans azules y una camiseta a cuadros negra . En su mano tenía una linterna con la cual se guiaba y llevaba en el cuello colgado una cámara . Su cara estaba seria considerando que estaba recorriendo tal lugar.

Levi quedo intrigado y se acercó más ; flotando a la par del otro . Para así saber a dónde se dirigía y que hacia ahí .

El castaño mientras caminaba sintió que algo estaba de tras de él , una presencia fría . Trato de ignorarlo pero su curiosidad o miedo (como quieran llamarlo) puedo más y termino volteándose para ver que había .

Lo que vio lo dejo helado literalmente . Detrás de él estaba un muchacho que parecía de su edad y era blanco como la mismísima muerte .El cabello era el más negro que había visto en su vida y tenía unos afilados ojos grises que detonaban peligro . Vio en aquel ser , un rostro que le parecía dolorosamente familiar .Un segundo fue que lo vio ya que luego de eso , se desmayó del susto y de los nervios .

-Me vio? –se preguntó a sí mismo , por alguna razón alarmado.

No era la primera vez que un humano entraba a ese lugar . Otros fueron pero nunca lo vieron aunque él se pusiera frente a ellos , solo sentían un escalofrió al pasar cerca de el . Esas veces Levi los asustaba haciendo ruido y tirando cosas , que alguna vez fue sillas o mesas . Estos salían corriendo del lugar y algunas cuantas veces lloraron del miedo ; eso causaba gracia al moreno que aprovechaba a divertirse. Pero esta vez fue diferente , el chico la había visto y esa era la primera vez que pasaba...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen; le pertenecen al querido , único e inigualable Hajime Isayama . Si fueran míos, marco no hubiera muerto TwT (jamas superare su muerte T-T )

* * *

-Me vio?!

Volvió a decir Levi . Estaba confundido , como era posible que el chico lo hubiera podido ver . Se suponía que era un fantasma –invisible además- y nadie podía verlo.

Se acercó al chico que yacía desmayado en el suelo para poder examinarlo mejor . Un joven de aproximadamente su edad . De seguro tenía algún problema de nervios por la manera en que se descompenso –pensó el moreno –algo estaba mal con ese chico . Se sentó en el suelo para ver mejor su rostro . No sabía porque pero estaba seguro de que conocía al chico , pero no podía ni sabía decir de dónde .

Acerco su mano y gran sorpresa se llevó al ver que podía tocarlo si atravesar lo con su "habilidad de fantasma" –como él le decía . Le toco el rostro y se estremeció , fue extraño sentir la calidez de un ser vivo después de tanto tiempo .Un sentimiento de ternura y amor lo invadió .Acaricio su cabello , era castaño y suave como el algodón . Todo en aquel chico le llamaba la atención y se sentía como un niño al que le acaban de regalar algo y quiere cuidar de lo recibido .

Tentado le apretó la mejilla para ver si despertaba . Pero solo logro que el chico se quejara entre sueños . Rió un poco por la reacción del chico y siguió con la tarea de acariciarle el rostro . De pronto se dio cuenta que el chico perdía calor

-Maldición –se dijo para sí mismo –si sigue así morirá de frió .

El frió no le afectaba por completo , total ya estaba muerto . Pero se alarmo de ver que el chico estaba temblando y todavía inconsciente .

Se alejó del chico , no sin antes abrocharle bien la campera que traía , y viajo por la escuela en busca de algo para abrigarlo .Desesperado busco y busco por los salones de la escuela . Si bien antes había visitado cada aula , la situación puso su mente en blanco haciendo que se olvide de la ubicación de las cosas por completo .

Llego al salón j-1 y en una especie de placard de metal que parecía que había sido inmune al fuego encontró delantales y manteles viejos y desgastados por el paso del tiempo . Que seguro habían sido del club de cocina . Agradeció por las estupideces de las materias extras , al fin habían servido para algo .

Tomo varios y volvió donde se encontraba el castaño . Este seguía temblando como antes . Levi lo tapo con lo que busco y espero que eso fuera suficiente . Al rato el chico dejo de temblar y ahora dormía profundamente como si estuviera en algún lugar seguro .

-Pero sí que eres idiota –Le dijo el Ojigris mientras lo observaba y reía levemente –Mira que dormirte en este lugar .

Las horas pasaron y el amanecer llego . El chico no despertaba y Levi se preguntaba si eso era normal . Toda la noche había velado su sueño , preocupado que nada de lo que lo cubría dificultara su respiración . Lo vio murmurar algo pero no logro entender que había dicho .

De pronto el muchacho comenzó a moverse con el típico ritual de despertarse a la mañana –como un oso que termino de invernar xD . Alarmado y dejándose llevar por el momento Levi tomo lentamente los manteles y delantales ; y se alejó del chico lo más rápido posible .

Estirándose y parpadeando Eren se forzó a recordar porque rayos estaba durmiendo en el suelo . Había salido a la fiesta de cumpleaños de su amigo Armin y tomo alcohol , no pensaba tomar . Pensaba estar toda la noche sobrio sacando fotos para después regalarle un álbum con las fotos de aquel momento tan especial para su amigo . Todo estaba bien hasta que el idiota de Jean le hizo recordar algo que quería olvidar . Furioso ,salió de la fiesta y recorrió las vacías calles . Hasta que llego a lo que alguna vez fue el instituto Rose . Todavía herido entro al instituto y con la linterna que llevaba en su llavero se dispuso a recorrer el lugar. Mientras visitaba la segunda planta sintió una presencia fría y al darse vuelta vio a aquel que debía de olvidarse . Podría jurar que lo había visto pero también podía haber sido por culpa del alcohol .

Se levantó sintiendo todo sus músculos tensos y dio un vistazo a aquel lugar por si acaso la visión de la noche anterior hubiera sido real y no por culpa de las bebidas alcohólicas . Derrotado y sintiéndose peor aún se dispuso a irse de aquel lugar . Ya había estado lejos mucho tiempo y seguro estaban preocupados por su ausencia . Antes de cruzar por la puerta principal volvió a sentir la presencia , pero al darse vuelta no había nadie . Salió del lugar tapándose los ojos porque el brillo del sol le dañaba los ojos por estar tanto tiempo en un lugar oscuro , se quejó y finalmente se alejó del lugar .

Levi había vuelto cuando el muchacho se estaba recién levantando del suelo . Se mantuvo alejado por miedo a que el chico lo volviera a ver y se desmayara . Vio que este revisaba el lugar , lo que lo obligo a esconderse mejor , y luego el muchacho se dispuso a ir .Lo siguió hasta que el chico finalmente se acercó a la puerta de la entrada . Sintió miedo , no quería que el chico se fuera y se alejara de el . Estuvo por detenerlo , pero se arrepintió al final y se alejó del lugar . Lo último que vio del joven fue su espalda mientras este salía por las puertas , abandonando aquel lugar .

Se sintió triste y dolido , fue corriendo hacia donde había salido .Pero como siempre le fue imposible abrir o atravesar esa puerta . Por primera vez , sintió cuan pesado era estar atado a aquel solitario y oscuro lugar . Rodando una lagrima por su mejilla . Deseo que todo fuera una pesadilla . Y que en algún momento recobraría su libertad y paz . Rogó volver a ver a aquel chico que despertó emociones que ni en vida experimento . Pero él sabía que se reencontrarían …él lo sabia .


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí un nuevo capitulo n.n , medio chico –aunque todos mis cap son cortos T-T –así que Lo siento .

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen; le pertenecen al único e inigualable Hajime Isayama . Si fueran míos, marco no hubiera muerto TwT . Y los actores en la película , que va a salir o que ya salio (? , serian otros :v .

* * *

Salir de aquel lugar le dolió . Todo con respecto a la escuela Rose le rompía su corazón . Revivir aquellos recuerdos , a aquel que perdió sin Ni siquiera tenerlo era lo peor de todo . A pesar de los : estoy bien , y los : ya lo supere ; él sabía que todo eso era mentira. Por qué una herida se había abierto en su corazón , imposible de curar y que creía que nunca lo superaría .

Camino por una cuadra y prendió su celular . El día anterior al escaparse de la fiesta lo había apagado para desconectarse del mundo y de sus amigos que no lo entendían , aunque debía admitir que siempre estuvieron ahí cuando él los necesito . En la pantalla marcaban 40 llamadas y 20 mensajes –mierda , pensó –se llevaría una buena cuando por fin lo contacten . Las notificaciones era de su padre ,madre y de sus amigos Mikasa y Armin . Marco al que correspondía primero , ya faltaba que hayan llamado a la policía , eran capaz.

-Padre…?

-Eren , por dios! –La voz de su padre se escuchaba tensa , se escuchó un largo suspiro y voces detrás –Donde estás?

-Estoy por la Plaza, a unas cuadras , ya voy –Respondió Eren , odiaba que lo controlasen tanto . Pero una parte de él los entendía y se sentía como basura al tratarlos mal.

-Está bien hijo , esperamos tu llegada .

Y colgó la comunicación , dando un largo suspiro se dispuso a seguir su camino . Ahora debía de tratarse de inventar una excusa por su misteriosa huida y ensayar los perdón que pediría por su actitud. Podría decir que se sentía mal , eso era aceptable y fácil de creer . Sobre lo de dormir en el colegio Rose , tendría que guardárselo para él , ya que si su padre y madre se enteraran lo obligarían ir al médico –Y posiblemente también al psicólogo – para ver si estaba bien . Lo último que quería es ser drogado para vivir normalmente .

Al llegar a su casa vio que sus padres lo esperaban en la entrada . Su madre corrió hasta él y lo abrazo .Se separó un poco y lo examino minuciosamente , tardo unos segundos y luego le dedico una sonrisa para luego regañarlo.

-Mi vida , donde estabas? Nos tenías asustados . No contestabas nuestras llamadas y pensamos lo peor .

-Me sentía un poco mal así que me fui a la casa de Connie que quedaba cerca , pensaba descansar un rato pero al final me quede dormido de largo –Mintió para que su madre no supiera la verdad .

Su padre se acercó y lo miro fijo . Luego lo tomo del brazo y le examino las muñecas de las dos manos . Luego de asegurarse de que no tuviera ningún corte , le revolvió el cabello amoroso .

-Entren a casa que hace frió –Les dijo Grisha a su esposa e hijo . Ya que seguro pensaban seguir hablando afuera de su hogar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Donde estarás tú , donde estaré yo -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Todo lo sucedido anteriormente logro deprimirlo . Eso era extraño ya que casi nunca se sentía así . Aquel muchacho de ojos verdes era la causa ; pero que culpa podría tener el , ya que nunca antes lo había visto, o si? . Decidió dejarlo de lado , pero sin querer siempre terminaba pensando en el . No es que tenía mucho que hacer –no- en una escuela en ruinas y siendo un fantasma no poseía muchas opciones de actividades .

Recorrió el lugar una y otra vez distraído , tratando de quitarse de la cabeza al misterioso desconocido que sentía que lo conocía de algún lado –pero que no lograba recordar –todo lo confundía . De repente vio algo que brillaba en donde el chico había dormido . Se acercó cauteloso , casi con miedo y vio que era una llave . La tomo , era una llave plateada que pendía de un collar con una piedra color esmeralda en un extremo . La tomo como una señor y decidió cuidarla , se la puso de collar para no perderla y de repente todo se volvió oscuro.

Forzó los ojos confundido .Lo único que veía era oscuridad , la horrible y solitaria nada .

-Y ahora que rayos paso –exclamo sin comprender la situación – dónde estoy?

Dio unos pasos para reconocer el lugar , mientras se aferraba fuertemente a la llave que colgaba de su cuello . Por alguna razón le daba seguridad . De golpe todo se ilumino , pero a su alrededor seguía sin haber nada. Decidió que lo mejor era quedarse quieto sin moverse del lugar ; así como había llegado , así como volvería –o eso pensó –hasta que escucho una voz suave que cantaba.

\- Una luz en el camino

Que alumbrara tu destino

No sufras cariño

No creas que es el fin

Todavía no hay nada escrito.

Se acercó al sonido que lo hipnotizaba . Conocía esa voz , esa voz era…de su madre . Desesperado , corrió hacia al lugar que provenía , allí estaba su madre sentada en un gran sillón mientras tejía unas muñecas .

Cuando su madre vivía , esta armaba muñecas de tela y trapo ; y las vendía a todos , hasta armaba pedidos especiales . Era muy conocida y muchos la querían por lo que su muerte causo una gran conmoción . Principalmente a su pequeño hijo que no estaba preparado para perder al único ser que amaba.

Y ahora estaba ella , en lo que creía era la nada . Como si nada tejiendo con una sonrisa y su hermoso cabello oscuro , tal y como la recordaba . Detuvo sus pasos , eso no era normal ; ella estaba muerta, él estaba muerto todo había terminado . Así que después de tanto tiempo al fin se pudieron encontrar.

-Madre…!

Grito mientras corría hacia ella y lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos . Cuando logro alcanzarla la abrazo mientras seguía llorando . Sintió que era abrazado de la misma manera y volvió a escuchar esa dulce voz .

-Hola ,mi principito , tanto tiempo

Levanto la vista y vio que ella sonreía de manera cálida . Y volvió a llorar , por todo lo que sufrió , por esas noches de soledad y porque no quería admitir que todo eso era el fin.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-La luna , nuestra única testigo-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luego de explicar sin confundirse –para que no lo descubrieran – a sus padres lo sucedido , se dispuso a terminar los deberes . No sin antes telefonear a sus amigos

-Hola , Armin ?

-Eren , donde rayos te metiste? –Escucho la voz de su amigo que lo retaba .

-Larga historia , no tengo ganas de hablar de eso ahora mismo –exclamo tratando de evitar el tema

-Fue por culpa de Jean , no ? –Pregunto Armin

Eren suspiro . Aquel idiota de Jean siempre terminaba por arruinarle el día. Si pudiera meterlo en una nave y enviarlo lejos seria el día más feliz de su vida.

-Como sabes –termino por decir.

-Vi que se te acerco hablar , luego discutían y después me dijeron que te marchaste –Respondió el Rubio –Te fuimos a buscar pero no te encontramos , Mikasa estaba como loca . Le pego a Jean , debías de haberlo visto , si hasta se puso a llorar . Vaya exagerado , no que ella pegara tan fuerte.

Se escuchó una risa y Eren rompió a reír también . Ya se lo imaginaba , el cara de caballo se lo merecía por haberlo molestado. Con Mikasa nadie jugaba . Más tarde debía de hablar con la chica.

-Lo siento por todo , al final termine por arruinarte la fiesta –Se disculpó apenado el Ojiverde

-No te preocupes , no la arruinaste , pero fue una lástima que no estuvieras te hubieras divertido como Loco –Dijo Armin , luego hizo una pausa –Fue debido a eso , no?

-Sí …. , el idiota menciono el tema y me moleste –Confesó Eren apenado por la actitud que tuvo en ese momento –Me termine por sacar por completo y antes de romperle la cara , decidí que era mejor irme. Lo siento de nuevo

-No te preocupes . Mañana vas?

-Agh! Desgraciadamente si . Prefiero ir antes de quedarme todo el día aquí y que me estén vigilando –Respondió el castaño .Si solo sus padres le tuvieran más confianza ; bueno , aunque el mismo hizo que la perdieran .

Luego de hablar por un rato más colgó . Marco el número de su amiga y luego de disculparse , le resumió todo para finalmente terminar con la llamada .Tanto dar explicaciones termino por estresarlo .

La verdad , desde que había sucedido "eso " el ya no fue el mismo. Aunque solo sus amigos más cercanos y sus padres notaron la diferencia . Para los demás , el seguía igual que siempre , el mismo chico feliz y contento que amaba la vida.

Tras pensarlo brevemente decidió no hacer nada y vaguear en lo que quedaba del día. Jugo un rato a Silent hill y como no podía pasar una parte lo dejo –era su juego preferido , así que suprimió sus ganas de tirarlo lejos lejos –luego escucho un rato música . No se podía distraer y eso lo enojo. Al final termino por escribir canciones que le llegaban a la mente y las dedicaba a esa persona tan especial que amo como a nadie .

Fue llamado a comer y bajo algo molesto . Realmente no tenía apetito pero debía de comer algo antes de irse a comer .En la mesa , su padre le volvió a preguntar lo ocurrido –como para que finalmente admitiera que fue mentira –y como Eren explico todo con naturalidad , desistió de la idea se presionarlo . Sabía que su hijo mentía , pero no tenía pruebas para acusarlo , aunque era mejor así las cosas no se complicaran .

Al terminar de cenar , el Ojiverde se retiró a su cuarto . Cuando fue a dormir recordó a aquel con ojos grises ,tan hermosos , que lo miraban y que no se podía sacar de su cabeza.


End file.
